


Break the Hive

by Raiya



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alien Biology, Among Us AU, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Imposter Woosung, M/M, Scientist Jungjae, Smut, Tentacles, Update: Porn with plot now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Jungjae yawned and shuddered a little, not from the cold itself but because he was tired.A coat was placed around his shoulder and he smiled.„You should rest, you’ve been working for 12 hours almost without a break. Without me, you would even forget to eat and drink. How did you survive so long before you had me?“Woosung had been his assistant for about four months now and it already felt like so much longer. He was a little distant and very quiet in the beginning but Jungjae often enough worked for hours without talking so it never had bothered him.With the time passing, Woosung warmed up to him and Jungjae noticed him actually looking at him and not avoiding his gaze anymore when he asked him something.
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts).



> During Among Us and chatting with Sally there was this sudden urge for tentacles and an Au.
> 
> Warning because I have never read or written tentacle smut before. I know there could be more tentacle action too but I did want to keep it at a certain level just because xD (I guess it could get more and more though with them being together)
> 
> Also sorry for the try of plot x,D

Jungjae yawned and shuddered a little, not from the cold itself but because he was tired.  
A coat was placed around his shoulder and he smiled.

„You should rest, you’ve been working for 12 hours almost without a break. Without me, you would even forget to eat and drink. How did you survive so long before you had me?“

Woosung had been his assistant for about four months now and it already felt like so much longer. He was a little distant and very quiet in the beginning but Jungjae often enough worked for hours without talking so it never had bothered him.  
With the time passing, Woosung warmed up to him and Jungjae noticed him actually looking at him and not avoiding his gaze anymore when he asked him something.

After four weeks he already started remembering Jungjae to take some breaks in between.  
He started after Jungjae actually fainted into his arms because he was working for two days nonstop almost eating nothing.

„Now that I have you I wonder too.“

Jungjae turned around still smiling and had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes because Woosung was standing so close.  
Their proximity made Jungjae’s heart beat faster and he quickly turned around again.

„I just want to finish this last examination. These beings are so interesting. Too bad we only found one already dead I wonder if we could communicate with them.“

„Aren’t you afraid that they might not be friendly?“

„Sure that possibility always exists but we just have to show them we can help each other right? Everyone just wants to live and fights for survival. I just want everyone to be able to coexist.“

Jungjae walked over to the dead creature on his table. He was not even sure if it was all of it. To him, it seemed like there was still something missing. 

„I think I’m missing something important.“

He looked at Woosung when the other was touching his arm, and an exciting shudder ran through Jungjae’s body.

„Come on let’s go and have some rest.“

Jungjae sighed and gave in.

„You’re right. I’m not only keeping myself from sleep but you too.“

Together they put on their spacesuit to go back to their sleeping quarters.  
Only the rooms where people were working, eating and sleeping were filled with Oxygen. And of course the little gardening area. Jungjae was not the gardener but he loved to visit it and sometimes help out a little. 

He thought of asking Woosung to go there tomorrow and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

-+-+-

„Is everything fine with you?“

Jungjae walked over to Woosung to feel his forehead because he was sweating more than usual and seemed generally restless today.

He clearly noticed the other’s breath hitching.  
Woosung grabbed his wrist, painfully hard instead which was very untypical because his touch always was soft and careful. Worriedly Jungjae inspected him closer.

„Woosung.“

Woosung avoided his gaze and looked down, breathing harder.

„Jungjae.“

He started, his voice having a strange tone to it that made Junajge worry even more. He used his free hand to touch the other’s face. 

When the other opened his eyes again they were filled with guilt and sadness.

„Jungjae I-.“

A loud crash had them both turning around. 

„Put on your suit, hurry.“

Woosung ran to the door and pushed Jungjae to the suits, while he looked through the little window in the door.

„What’s with you.“

„I don’t need it, hurry.“

„But-.“

Woosung turned around to him, his gaze silencing Jungjae, for a moment his whole body froze and the spacesuit fell to the floor.

„Jungjae, do you trust me?“

Jungjae swallowed thickly and nodded.

„Yes.“

„Then put on your suit and whatever happens, don’t lose your trust in me.“

There was another loud crash and Jungjae saw something moving through the window before Woosung blocked the view again.

„Jungjae, hurry.“

Jungjae did as he was told and right the moment he was finished the door flew open and Woosung stumbled back into the room. Shocked about the door being opened like that without the security gate that kept them safe from the unbreathable atmosphere Jungjae let out a silent scream and stumbled over to Woosung grabbing the helmet and an oxygen tank.

He was already expecting the worst and wanted to put the helmet on him but Woosung stopped him. Their eyes met and Jungjae held his breath.

„Trust me.“ 

Woosung whispered and then he pushed Jungjae to the side and cried out when a big thorn cut open his leg. 

„What are you doing?“

A woman, or no it was not really a guy his stomach was opening up like a mouth with sharp teeth, the big thorn that cut Woosung retreating back into it.

„We had a command from the swarm and you were in here all day, letting me do the work of killing all those people alone? And now you’re even getting in my way?“

Woosung groaned and dragged himself back on his feet, leaning against the wall.

Jungjae, worried about a major artery being hit wanted to check how fast he was losing blood but when his eyes met his leg he could only stare at it shocked while the muscles and arteries were growing back to gather. Once it was healed Jungjae could watch the skin healing quickly too. Exactly the same way it would naturally only that it happened much faster.

„You won’t harm him.“

„What? Do you want to have him for you? Sure, get it over with we’ve got a command to clear up and return.“

Jungjae did not understand anything they were talking about. He knew her from his rare lunch and dinner visits. According to her pass, she seemed to work in electrical.  
He did not even know Woosung was close to her.

„No. No one will harm him.“  
Woosung stepped in between her and Jungjae.

„What? I noticed you shielding your mind off more and more lately and wondered, but I would have never thought you would betray the hive.“

Jungjae could not see her clearly but he could see the numerous tentacles surrounding her suddenly. 

„Stay back.“

Woosung shouted over his shoulder at Jungjae and then lounged at her.  
Jungjae sank to the floor, gasping when he noticed that not only her but also Woosung had a big mouth on his stomach that had suddenly opened up, long sharp teeth surfacing around the opening and a thorn shooting out of it and going right into her.

She seemed not to have expected that, because she did not even try to dodge the attack.

„You- That's- No one betrays the hive, it’s impossible. Our thoughts are one.“

Woosung stepped back when she sank down on the floor and fell forward. 

Woosung slowly turned around to Jungjae. And the scientist could not help but stare at the big open mouth splitting his stomach. Right in front of his eyes, the teeth vanished and Woosung pulled his sweater down.

„I know you believe in the good and everyone coexisting, but the- my species is not interested in that. All they want is to gather information if you have something that will be useful to us and then we’ll kill you.“

Jungjae was trembling, from the shock of what he had just witnessed. He swallowed thickly and looked back up into Woosung’s eyes who were staring back at him sadly.

„And there you are, attacking one of your people to save me.“

Slowly Jungjae got up on shaking legs and walked over. Woosung watched him closely. He jerked and inhaled a sharp breath when Jungjae touched one of the teeth.

„Are you the same specials as the dead being I was examining?“

„Yes.“

„So this is your real form?“

„If we use human bodies as hosts.“

Jungjae nodded and traced his fingers along the teeth, avoiding their sharp tip to not cut his gloves.

„I already assumed that there was something missing, the anatomy seemed not complete. Can you retrieve them?“

„Yes.“

The teeth suddenly vanished but the gaping mouth stayed and tentacles were coming out of it instead.  
Curious Jungjae reached for one of them and watched it gliding through his fingers, wishing he would not wear gloves, and wrapping around his arm. 

„Aren’t you afraid?“

„You’re still you, why should I be afraid? I trust you?“

Jungjae looked up at Woosung and smiled when he saw the relief in his eyes. Then his gaze changed and got urgent.

„We have to leave, grab everything that is useful and that you can take with you for the evacuation shuttle. We need to leave before they get here.“

Woosung was running over to the cupboards and took out a scalpel. Before Jungjae could stop him he had already rammed it into his neck, from behind.

„Woosung.“

Jungjae hurried over to him when he screamed and sank to the floor, blood flowing down.

„I’m fine.“ He pressed it out between his teeth. „Just give me a moment.“

The blood made it hard to see if the wound was healing like before and Jungjae could not help but worry, because it was a much more sensible area.

He quickly got some bandaids and things to care for the wound from the first aid box on the wall.

It was definitely healing slowly if it was at all. Jungjae could see that it had not grown back together when he cleaned off the blood. So he decided to treat it like he had learned. Cleaning it out and closing it with medical staples.

When he was done he checked Woosung again.

„Are you sure you are fine?“

He looked anything but, his face was pale and he was sweating a lot.

„Yes, it just hurts pretty badly if you cut the connection to the hive. I’m not sure if it will stay like this but for now, they can’t find us. We need to leave before they come here.“

Woosung grabbed Jungjae’s wrist and made his way to the evacuation shuttles.

He changed the control system to manual and destroyed the control panel in the station.

„Where are we going?“

„Somewhere you will be able to breathe without your suit. You should sleep a little, it will take a while and you might need your strength when we’re there.“

Surprisingly it was not hard to fall asleep, even after what he just had witnessed.

-+-+-+-

„Jungjae.“

Jungjae furrowed his brows and turned around burying his face against the warm body he was lying on, while fingers threaded through his hair.

Wait.

Quickly he jumped up and instantly felt pain shooting through his head with the fast movement.

„Careful.“

Woosung’s soft voice whispered and Jungjae leaned against his shoulder.

„Why am I not wearing my suit anymore?“  
„Because it’s too warm and you don’t need it.“

Jungjae sighed when Woosung cradled his neck softly.

„We arrived on the planet an hour ago.“

„How long have I been out?“

„Around 16 hours?“

„What?“

Jungjae would have moved too fast again if Woosung would not have held his head down against his shoulder.

„I guess you had some sleep to catch up.“

„How is your neck?“

„Fine, really this time.“

Jungjae smiled and closed his eyes again, simply enjoying the feeling of the other’s hand in his neck.

„So, does this planet have something where I can wash, I feel like I’m covered in dirt.“

Woosung chuckled softly and it was the most beautiful sound that Jungjae had ever heard.

„Come on, I’ll show you.“

-+-+-+-

Jungjae had spent most of his time in his laboratory or on space research stations. He had never before been swimming at a lake.  
And this lake especially was so clear you could see the ground, the ground around it was made of stones that were smooth and warm from the rays of the sun of this solar system.

He had seen pictures of lakes before, but could not remember anyone that looked as beautiful as this. The sky here was in a gradient of purple going into blue and the water reflected the color while it was totally seen through.  
It was not too deep and there were no other living beings in it.

Woosung had told him that he had checked the area while Jungjae was sleeping peacefully. While the planet surely had living beings the ones in the area seemed smaller, and not too threatening. The evacuation shuttle had basic equipment with food and scanning systems in cases like this where the crew had to leave the station quickly and Woosung had used it.  
As well as the warning systems.

Jungjae trusted him when he said that it was safe.

„Don’t you want to come into the water too? It has a very comfortable temperature.“

Woosung sat on the edge and watched him. Jungjae swam over to him and smiled.

„I don’t want you to-.“  
„See you? Why?“

„I haven’t seen you this relaxed since I started working with you. I don’t want it to end so quickly.“

Jungjae sighed.

„Woosung, I trust you, I’m not afraid.“

„Still it must look hideous for you.“

Deciding that he just had to convince him Jungjae got right next to Woosung and brushed his hand underneath his shirt, feeling over the now-closed mouth on his stomach, that twitched underneath his fingers. 

„You don’t look hideous and I really want to take this bath with you. Will you join me?“

He held Woosung’s gaze and felt the mouth open and a tentacle wrap around his wrist, similar to before. Jungjae did not flinch, instead, he curled his fingers to brush them along a suction cup, and finally, Woosung gave in and pulled his shirt over his head.  
The tentacle let go of Jungjae’s hand and he let himself fall backward into the water while Woosung took off the rest of his clothes.

Once he was in Jungjae teased him, spraying water at him. He had not felt this alive for years and it was so much fun to play with the other as if they were little kids.  
They ended up playing catch, which was not the easiest in the water if the rule was to not swim but run.  
Woosung was awfully good at it (Jungjae assumed he cheated with his tentacles) and Jungjae had a hard time catching him.  
When he finally did he had the feeling that Woosung had slowed down on purpose. 

Running away was even harder though. Jungjae giggled and tried to hold him off by splashing water in his face and then hurried to get away, but Woosung did not need long until he wrapped his arms and tentacles around him from behind.

Both of them were breathing hard and Woosung’s breath against his wet skin sent shivers through his body.  
Woosung held him closer then and Jungjae realized for the first time they were both naked. Suddenly his heart was beating faster and he becomes very aware of the tentacles that were tickling his leg and chest.  
He let out a quiet moan when the tip of a tentacle brushed his nipple and another wrapped around his thigh.

Woosung’s breath against his neck changed, got heavier, just like his own. Jungjae grabbed Woosung’s arms and held onto them while he arched his back and pressed his ass against his cock that was hardening between his cheeks.

„Woosung.“

Jungjae whispered and whimpered softly when the other’s lips brushed against his ear shell.

„Jungjae?“

„Why did you save me?“

His breath hitched when a third tentacle touched his ankle and slowly moved higher until it reached his knee where it moved to the inside of his legs and wrapped around it too. Jungjae spread his legs some more. 

„Because I fell in love with you.“

Jungjae gasped and turned around in his arms. He pulled Woosung down, kissing him hungrily.  
He felt the opening of the mouth against his stomach and the tentacles coming out of it wrapping around his waist and pulling him in, just as Woosung’s arms did.  
Jungjae held onto Woosung’s neck and lifted his legs to wrap them about his, the tentacles wrapping around them and pulling him closer until their cocks touched.

They breathed into the kiss and broke it, leaning their foreheads against each other.

„I was imagining this.“

„Really with my tentacles?“

Jungjae smacked Woosung’s shoulders lightly.

„You know what I mean. I don’t know when I fell in love with you but I realized it when you handed me that stomach content sample without even flinching.“

Woosung actually laughed now and his tentacles tightened around Jungjae’s. The suction cups suddenly sucking in the skin. Jungjae moaned and grabbed Woosung’s shoulders tighter. His body was on fire with all the stimulation at once.  
Especially on his nipple and the inside of his thighs.

„Oh, this is so much better than what I was dreaming about.“

„You like that?“

The suction stopped for a moment and Jungjae took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little.

„Yes. More. Please.“

Woosung gladly complied, using more suction again on the same spots and adding even more. Jungjae cried out when both his nipples were teased at the same time and the tip of one of the tentacles wrapped around his legs touched his cock.

„What do you want me to do? What have you been dreaming about?“

„I’ve been dreaming about your cock inside me.“

The tentacles released his skin again and Jungjae sighed and relaxed a little, having not even realized how he tensed.  
Woosung brushed his thumb over his sensitive nipple, pushing against it and rubbing his nail over it. Jungjae whimpered, the tentacle on his cock glid lower, over his balls, and further behind. He could feel the tip rubbing over his hole and pressed his hips down. Then he could feel the suction started again, not as hard but the cups also were against his cock and balls now and only the little bit was already enough to make him squirm in Woosung’s arms.

„Woosung. Please.“

Woosung was occupied spreading kisses over his neck, his hands holding Jungjae in a strong grip, while he was whimpering and jerking in his arms. 

The cry Jungjae let out when Woosung bit down, and the suction got stronger again was probably a little too loud for unknown territory but he could not hold himself back, not when at the same time one tentacle pushed inside him and he was overwhelmed with all different sensations.

„Woosung.“ He moaned against Woosung’s ear, unable to form any other words but the other’s name.

Woosung let go of his neck and grinned at him amused, while he let the tentacle push in further, the feeling something that Jungjae had never felt before.

„Woosung.“ He whined again, under normal circumstances he would had felt embarrassed for his lack of proper vocabulary but right now he really gave a fuck. In fact, he wanted one badly.

The tentacle moved inside of him, opening him up while it massaged his cock. 

„Fuck me Woosung.“

Jungjae was proud of those two more words he was able to form. Really, his brain was overwhelmed by pleasure, his nerves on fire, there was not much more left for other functions.

He took in a shuddering breath in anticipation when the tentacles lifted him a little higher, and buried his hand in Woosung’s hair while he looked, for once, looked down at him.  
Jungjae leaned down to kiss him but stopped when their lips were only touching, breathing in Woosung’s breath until his head and vision were spinning and he had to blink.

Woosung sucked in his lower lip hard enough to sting and then kissed it sweetly.

„You’re ready?“

„Fuck me.“

The tentacles withdrew from within him and then he was pulled down onto Woosung’s cock that was a bit wider than the part of the tentacle that was inside of him. Jungjae moaned and threw his head back, offering Woosung his neck to leave more marks.  
He waited a moment, clenching his walls and feeling Woosung’s cock pulsate inside of him. Woosung waited patiently but not without letting his tentacles suck in his nipples and skin on his chest and legs again.

Still the same already sensitive spots and Jungjae was squirming with the pleasure and pain, tightening around Woosung’s cock unintentionally.

Having too much from the stretch alone, and needed something to change, Jungjae rocked this hips down. He barely had to move himself when the tentacles started to lift and push him off and down onto Woosung’s cock. 

Jungjae was so close, he had no clue how he was even able to hold out so long. 

„I’m-.“

„Hold out a little longer.“ 

Woosung whispered in his ear and thrust his hips up harder, eliciting a cry from Jungjae’s lips.

Jungjae tried his best to hold back, the tentacle around his cock brushed over his tip, and started jerking him suddenly. 

„Woosung I really-.“

„It’s ok.“

Woosung caught Jungjae’s lips in a kiss again and turned them around, laying Jungjae down against one of the rocks on the edge of the pool and lying onto him. He used his tentacles to hold Jungjae still while he plunged into him.  
While he knew he was unable to hold out much longer, Jungjae’s orgasm still hit him suddenly and hard enough to make him space out for a few moments. When he came back to himself, Woosung was still thrusting into him, and he whimpered weakly, all the sensations now being way too much to handle. He wanted to jerk away from Woosung but at the same time held onto him desperately until he finally could feel the other’s cock pulsate inside of him.

Woosung groaned into his ear when he came and slowly rid out his orgasm. 

Then the tentacles withdrew and Jungjae moaned weakly when they finally let go of his tortured skin. Woosung was lying heavily on him, breath calming down slowly.  
Jungjae never had felt this spent and relaxed before. He was fully sated.

“I’m never going to enjoy sex with anyone but you from now on.”

“That’s a good thing because we’re kind of refugees now and stuck together but I also don’t intend to share you.”

Woosung lifted himself up on his arms and looked down at Jungjae.

His whole body was covered in dark bruises that stood out angrily against the others light skin.

Woosung leaned down to place light kisses against some of them but Jungjae grabbed his head and pressed his face down.

“Stop, every touch feels like too much.”

Woosung just grinned at that and licked over Jungjae’s nipple with the tip of his tongue, making him squeal.

“Woosung, I mean it! Stop.”

He laughed and got back up while Jungjae smacked his shoulder.

“I’m going to make sure we have a secure shelter for the night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planed this as Oneshot but suddenly really had a lot of fun with it and also the story had already formed in my head.

Jungjae cried out and desperately held onto Woosung's shoulders, while his legs tightened around his waist.   
Sweat was running down his skin and he tried to move his hips, but Woosung held them in a strong grip while he licked the sweat along his neck.

„Wha-.“

Jungjae screamed again when his body was shaking, overwhelmed by a feeling he had never felt before. All his nerves seemed to be on fire, burning with pleasure and his mind was empty. His hands were grasping Woosung, but it was not enough to just hold onto his shoulders so he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, panting into his ear. 

„Is it getting too much?“

Woosung whispered against his neck while he brushed one hand up Jungjae’s back and the other down to squeeze his ass cheek.  
Jungjae moaned and rolled his hips down, the tentacle inside of him did not move an inch but the feeling it was giving him was slowly driving him crazy.

„Woosung.“   
He whimpered pressing his forehead hard against the crook of his neck.

The pleasure was so overwhelming by now it was painful already but there was nothing Jungjae could do but moan and squirm in Woosung’s lap.

Woosung chuckled against his ear and the overwhelming feeling stopped, finally Jungjae could breathe again. His body was still shaking and his wall flexing around the tentacle inside of him, when he melted against Woosung, breathing hard.  
Totally spent he watched Woosung hand on both their cocks, which were covered in Jungjae’s cum. Woosung brushed over his tip, collecting the cum there, Jungjae wanted to jerk away but his body felt too heavy to even that. Unable to move his eyes simply followed Woosung’s hand, when it went up to the other’s lips and then his tongue darting out, sucking Jungjae’s cum off of it.

Jungjae had not even noticed when he spilled, he was too distracted by the feelings the tentacle inside of him had caused.

Said tentacle was now withdrawing from inside of him and Jungjae whimpered, feeling open and empty without it.

„What was that?“

Jungjae asked breathlessly when his tongue finally was able to move again.

„What have you done?“

Woosung kissed his cheek and grinned. 

„I used my tentacles to suck on your prostate.“

Jungjae exhaled a breath and realized he was still trembling but also that Woosung’s cock was still hard and throbbing.  
He reached for it and slowly started to pump it. 

„Did you hate it?“

Woosung kissed his temple while asking.

„No, it was just a little overwhelming.“

His cock twitched in Jungjae’s hands and he brushed his thumb harder against the base.

„That’s why I started slow.“

„Slow?“ 

Jungjae let out in disbelief, voice breaking a little.

„What would you have done, if you would have not started ‚slow‘“

Woosung grinned at him, pulled him off his lap, and guided him to lie on the stones instead, stomach down. When Jungjae wanted to spread his legs for him he held them together instead and rolled onto him.

Jungjae moaned when Woosung’s body was pressing him into the ground and his cock was slipping between his legs.

„I would have used more than one tentacle, one to suck on your prostate and the other to keep thrusting inside you.“ 

His smooth voice was right next to Jungjae’s ear and he placed a soft kiss on his neck while he started to move his hips, his breath getting heavier too.

„And maybe added a third to work on your cock.“

Jungjae tilted his head when Woosung sucked on his neck and let out a whine with the image the other’s words created. A tentacle found his way to his chest again and rubbed along his still sensible nipples.

„Or maybe I use my cock and a tentacle? Or two?“

„Yes“, Jungjae breathed out. „Yes to all of that.“

He tensed his thigh muscles around Woosung’s cock and enjoyed the hitch in his breath. 

„You’re a kinky one aren’t you? Maybe you actually were imagining tentacles?“

„I never said I didn’t. I just didn’t think I get them with you.“

Jungjae chuckled when he felt Woosung’s hot cum spilling between his legs.

-+-+-+-+-

„Aren’t you devastated that the whole crew is gone?“

„It’s awful I feel sorry for them but then every time I go on a mission like this, working at a research station, we know that things can go wrong badly. That the smaller accident can cause the whole station to die. How long have you and the other of your people been in our crew?“

„We have arrived before you, and took two of you over the first chance we got.“

„So when I met you, you were already you?“

Woosung nodded.

„Yes. When we heard that you actually had one of us the hive wanted to find out if it was true. I had a few talks with the commanding officer and convinced him I was more useful working with you.“

„Then I was really lucky.“

Jungjae finished his last bit of food and leaned back to look up at the sky.   
It had turned mostly black with a thin line of violet still left where the sun was sinking and the stars were shining brightly through the cloudless sky.

The clouds on this planet were very different from the ones he had seen in movies about Earth.  
This planet’s one looked like thin layers overlapping each other. They appeared most around the morning time, which also lasted quite long.   
Night and day lasted around 15 earth-hours on this planet which summed up to 30 hours the planet took to circle around itself.

„I’m still sorry about what happened.“

„I learned to take life how it comes. I’m here with you now, on a planet full of new plants and animals and I will be able to study all of them, even if I might never share my knowledge with anyone.“ He smiled at Woosung.

„How is it for you? You were part of something all your life. You lost everything you’ve had, cutting such a strong connection must have been hard.“

Woosung lay down on the floor and looked up at the sky, just like Jungjae before.

„Once I started to break out of their control I realized that I wanted to be free. That I wanted to think for myself.“

„How did you even manage to break out?“

That made Woosung smile suddenly.

„It was you. When you almost killed yourself with that shock gun and fell on me.“ 

„You are not telling me that a weak little shotgun can knock out a whole hive-system?“

Jungjae stared at Woosung in disbelief.

„It knocked out you for a half-day.“

He smiled up at Jungjae and reached out for his hand to play with his long, lean fingers.

„But no, not the whole hive, only for the moments it lasted my head was blank for the first time in my life and I was able to think for myself. I saw you right before me in my arms, peacefully sleeping I think that was the moment I fell in love with you but did not realize it yet. You are different from everyone. You are not afraid of the things you don’t know but you are eager to get to know them. After that one moment the hive and I had been separated I was able to continue thinking my own thoughts. And I knew I could never kill you. I wanted to keep you save instead.“

Jungjae shuffled closer and placed his head on Woosung’s shoulder. 

„I did not understand what I felt at first but I heard people talking about love on a show I was watching at night. I got more and more conflicted with my mission and had to make sure that I hide my thoughts. It’s not even that hard actually I just never tried before.“

„And your hive did not suspect anything?“

„I’ve never heard of anyone breaking out before, I think it is very rare. So maybe they were just too sure it would not happen.“

„Like I said I was very lucky.“

Jungjae leaned up and leaned down to kiss Woosung softly.

„To not only get a really hot assistant but also one that has very useful tentacles and was willing to leave his life behind to save me. I hope you won’t regret that.“

Woosung grabbed Jungjae and rolled them around.

„I never want to go back. I hope you won’t get bored of living alone on this planet with me.“

„Bored? I can spend my life doing what I love and not only have a planet to discover but also a hot lover with tentacles. And I’m sure there are a lot of things to discover concerning them too.“

Woosung laughed and then leaned down to kiss Jungjae.

-+-+-+-

Jungjae loved the little lake, it had the perfect temperature and, especially in the evening after roaming the area and finding all kinds of new and interesting plants and even watching a few of the animals on the planet, it was the perfect thing to relax his aching body.

Woosung has been by his side all the time, to make sure he would not suddenly be attacked or get lost. Unwilling to leave his side. Jungjae thought it was cute really.  
He had not had a very serious relationship before.  
His focus always lay on his work and most people that claimed they liked him were more interested in his status as a successful scientist, once they found out how passionate he was with his work, often spending days in his lap without answering they got frustrated with him.

Even assistants that worked together with him and met him like this were shaking their heads about him, when he inspected a pair of claws and teeth excitedly, saying he would love to meet this being alive instead of having them dead on the table in front of him.

They were afraid. Rather saw those beings dead. Jungaje had heard the stories from the soldiers about how those ‚beasts ' attacked.   
Of course, Jungjae knew about the danger, also that such an encounter could end up with death.   
But he often enough wondered, if the soldiers even tried to find a dialog when they were met with them or if it was not their simple fear that made them shoot first before asking questions.

In most people’s eyes, Jungjae was weird, and even if many had a crush on him it was only because they thought they knew him after reading his publications or watching interviews with him. None of them ever loved him, the person, but rather the respected and successful scientist.

Woosung was the first that seemed to actually see him, to not find him weird. To love him only for who he was and this love was so strong that he even broke through the hive mind and decided to help him instead.

„What are you thinking about?“

Jungjae turned around and looked at Woosung, the setting sun covering him in purple and violet light. His eyes fell on the closed mouth on his stomach, while he got into the water next to him.

„Of how I could not find love with my own species.“

„There had never been anyone?“

Woosung asked while he pulled Jungjae between his spread legs to massage his tense shoulders.  
Jungjae sighed and leaned his head forward.

„No. I was always the weird one.“

„We were all the same, no one was weird, no one was special.“

„That sounds like a strong unity.“

Woosung moved from his shoulders along Jungjae’s spine, tracing his fingers along.

„Yes but also no thinking for yourself, no desires, no possibility to be you.“

„Maybe, but would you have ever been craving that if you had never broken out?“

„Probably not, but the hive is destroying so many lives, no one is even questioning it because it is controlling our mind. I wonder if we are really all equal or if someone high up is using all of us to simply destroy all other beings.“

„Do you need other bodies to survive?“

Jungjae mumbled and thought back of the dead species and its anatomy, it def needed another body to be able to move around.

„We do, we are only able to survive without one for a little while before we run out of energy. We need nutrition as you do too, but when our bodies are not connected to the hive that nourishes us on the main ship, we need another body to be able to process nutrients and we die. That’s probably what happened to the one that you had in your laboratory. But we also kill beings that we are not using as hosts.“

„Ah, I assumed something like this, the body just missed crucial organs.“

Woosung brushed his hands over Jungjae’s rips to his chest and pulled him closer, kissing his shoulder.

Jungjae leaned his head back on Woosung’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Woosunhg’s thumbs brushed over his nipples and Jungjae moaned, tilting his head to the side when he kissed along his neck.

„When you fought, you both had teeth and a horn that was shooting out like a spear, but when you sleep with me your teeth are gone and you have tentacles. How many do you have and are the teeth and the horn your automatic fighting mechanism?“

He moaned softly when Woosung pinched his nipple harder and excitement shot through his body when he felt a tentacle slip underneath his legs from behind, wrapping around his thigh and another brushed along his other thigh.

„Yes, the teeth and horn appear when we are fighting or aim to hurt and kill. And the tentacles are more for being friendly and for mating.“

Jungjae’s breath hitched the tentacles lifted him a little and a third one glid between his asscheeks. Its tip wrapped around his cock and the soft felt suction cups against his hole and balls.  
They did not suck on him yet but Jungjae was tense with the anticipation when it would happen and his mind was running wild already.

„Do you have a special mating ritual?“ 

He breathed out, still the scientist even with his cock hard and twitching.

„No, our hive was mostly following the necessities. Overtaking, collecting useful information and material, sometimes bringing a suitable body back for reproduction if we needed to.“

Woosung licked along his neck, making him shiver. 

„But, now that I’m thinking for myself we can make our own.“

The tentacle around his cock wrapped tighter around, Jungjae gasped surprised when he felt suction only on the tip of his cock.

„Can you control each of them separate?“

„Seems like it.“

Woosung mumbled against Jungjae’s ear. Jungjae wanted to ask him what he meant with seemed but he was distracted by the other suction cups he had forgotten about for a second, that now caused the wildest sensations.  
„Woosung.“

Jungjae cried out and pressed his hips back, feeling the edge of the other’s mouth-like opening against his lower back.

The tentacles around his thighs spread his legs more and pulled him a bit forward, the water swashing up to his chest with the sudden movement. It felt cool against his sensitive nipples. Just as cool as the tentacles circling around them.

Jungjae realized Woosung was using five now. 

„How many tentacles do you have?“

The tentacles on his thighs moved away without stopping to suck, pulling on the skin until they loosened with a plopping sound, making Jungjae cry out. He glanced down on his legs, seeing some dark spots, as well as some fainter older ones. The little sunlight that was left was making it unable to see the color of them.

He breathed hard and watches the tentacle wrapped around his cock move and teasingly trace the tip along his cock. 

„Six.“ Woosung whispered in his ear and brushed his hands brushing down to Jungjae’s hips, he pulled him closer again.

„Six.“ Jungjae repeated with a hoarse voice. 

The tentacles grabbed his legs again and the other two on his chest pressed against his pecs, sucking in his nipples pecs while the one on his cock, balls, and hole did the same. Jungjae crabbed Woosung’s wrists and held onto them.

„Where is the last one then?“

He moaned more than he asked.

„You really want all of them?“

„Yes.“

Jungjae breathed out and felt the suction on his hole stopping, while all other cups continued sucking in in a pulsating rhythm.  
Right after it was gone, the tip of another tentacle poked against his hole and slowly pushed in. His grip on Woosung’s wrists tightened more and Jungjae whimpered. His body jerked violently when the tentacle teased his prostate inside of him while a suction cup right behind his balls sucked on the harder while the tentacle pressed down.

If the one around his cock would not have tightened around the base of his cock at that moment Jungjae was sure he would have come.   
His breath was coming in short puffs and his body was trembling, hips jerkings as much as they could, with Woosung gripping them.

„Woosung.“

„You wanted all of them.“

Woosung breathed against his ear.

„And we just started, don’t you want to do what we have been talking about this morning?“

Jungjae’s fussy brain remembered and moaned.

„Cock I want your cock and tentacle.“

„Was only one tentacle not enough this morning?“

„Please Woosung.“

Woosung kissed his shoulder again and the tentacle withdrew, making Jungjae whine frustrated. The one around his cock loosened too and he was about to complain but the ones wrapped around his legs moved him closer to Woosung’s body again.

He felt the tip of his cock against his hole and moaned when he was lowered onto it. Woosung brushed his hand from his hips to his stomach and kissed his neck. Jungjae shifted a little and turned his head back.   
Placing open mouth kisses on Woosung’s chin. 

Woosung turned his head too and held Jungjae’s chin with one hand while he leaned in to kiss him, ravishing his mouth with his tongue. 

Jungjae moaned and rolled his hips, a tentacle wrapping around his hips, and pressed his cock against his stomach. The suction cup against his cock sucking him in while the tentacle was guiding him up and down Woosung’s cock.

He almost forgot what Woosung had promised him in the morning until he felt his hole being spread more with a tentacle pressing in the next time he sank down on his cock again.

Jungjae broke out of the kiss and moaned lowly. 

He was burning from the inside, not even the cool water around him could cool him down anymore, only the soft breeze hitting his wet skin helped a little.

The tentacle pushed in alongside Woosung’s cock for a bit, Jungjae felt so full and stretched only that the tentacle was soft and slick with a slightly rough skin on the outside and Woosung’s cock hard and hot, rubbing along his walls with each thrust.

„You’re so quiet, lost for words?“

Jungjae could not manage more than a whimper as an answer.

The tentacles sucked on all parts of his body, leaving marks behind and Woosung’s mouth took his again, taking his mouth with his tongue. 

„Time to hold what I’ve been promising.“  
The tentacle inside of him shifted and Jungjae tried to not tense with the surprising feeling. He managed to do so but the moment the tentacle sucked on his prostate again he was gone.  
Woosung wrapped his arms around him when his body jerked violently and kept thrusting his hips up, muffling his moan against Jungjae’s neck while the scientist cried grabbing his wrist again to have something to hold on to.

Jungjae road out his orgasm, his body moving on his own, still trembling. He had to force his hands to move away with how hard he had gripped Woosung’s wrists and patted against the tentacles that were still sucking on his skin. 

„Too much.“

He whispered quietly, unable to speak louder.

When the tentacles all let go at once he finally relaxed his muscles and melted against Woosung who wrapped his arms around his chest and kissed his shoulder and neck comfortingly.

The tentacles have retreated and the opening on his stomach was closed again. Jungjae let out a deep breath and leaned his head against Woosung, panting.   
Woosung’s cock was still inside of him, softening and he accidentally tightened his walls around him when he sifted, making them both moan uncomfortable with overstimulation.  
They were both too spent for the moment to change their position though.

Jungjae was already falling into a slumber, lying in Woosung’s lap with water around them like a blanket and an occasional cool breeze against his overheated, sweat-covered skin. His hair stuck to his forehead and he should wash properly.

Instead, he fell asleep.

When he woke up again they were both in their make-shift bed in the evacuation shuttle. Woosung next to him, brushing the hair out of Jungjae’s face and kissing his forehead.

„Good morning.“

Jungjae smiled at him, hoping that he could be woken up to his handsome face every morning.

„Good morning.“

Unfortunately, he only got a couple more mornings like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it :D


	3. Chapter 3

Jungjae had not spent much of his time on a planet yet. Especially not one that was so full of different flora and fauna.   
It was fascinating and like a dream come true, to finally be able to study all those things in their natural habitat, not an artificially built one, or dead on a table.

He grew up in a different space station, his mother was busy working on one even with him being little. A reason he was so good at what he did.   
His mother had brought him to work often enough. Would let him sit in a corner and play games on a tablet. Useful ones, of course, puzzles and things that were challenging you to think, like solving riddles.

Often he simply watched her instead of playing games.

He was twelve when she died. Cancer.

Normally they would have been able to treat it. Their society had found enough ways to successfully beat cancer by now. Even the newer kinds appearing after time.  
Those kinds of cancer still needed treatment that was taking a toll on one's body, weakening the body a lot. But cancer was not ending deadly anymore. Jungjae knew it had been much more difficult when people were still living on earth only. Medical treatments had evolved a lot since then and no one has died because of cancer anymore.

If they found out they had cancer.

The problem was his mother never went to get a checkup. Not the regular ones everyone should be doing yearly, and not the checkup she would have needed when she was awfully in pain.

She was working all the time, never thinking about her health.

Even while being in a lot of pain she would not go to a doctor like everyone was suggesting her.

_“I’m just a little stressed because of my project.“_

_„I will go when it’s done.“_

She never finished it.

Jungjae did when he was sixteen.   
His first publication.   
People were coming from everywhere to congratulate him, he received prices, job offers.

And he took them - his father, he got to know him after his mother had died - was a high-ranked military member. Jungjae never bothered to find out which rank exactly he had. He never cared.  
The only thing concerning his father he still wanted to know, was how a woman like his mother, that valued every form of life, could be with a man like him.

Jungjae had always hated living with him, so when he got the chance to get away, he did.  
He took the offer furthest away from him, hoping to never see him again.   
And he had not.   
As far as he knew his father had retired, moved to a luxurious space colony somewhere in humanity's original solar system. He did not care and his father had not cared letting him know either.  
They probably had not shared more than ten sentences with each other in four years anyway.   
Don't get Jungjae wrong.  
His father made sure he got all he needed, he also did not treat him especially bad, they just did not get along because their views were too different from each other.  
And Jungjae simply despised how much his father thought humans were more worth than any other living being.  
What would he have done to Woosung if he would know.

Jungjae almost was about to laugh at the thought of letting him know that he enjoysafeeing fucked by a not human being daily. Maybe he should call him and tell him about the very pleasurable pros of tentacles.

„What are you thinking about?“

Woosung's soft voice ripped him out of his thoughts and Jungjae sighed.

„I just remembered something and can't help but think how great it is to be on a real planet. I only studied in artificial surroundings or already dead beings until now.“

Jungjae looked out, and enjoyed the view, he was sitting in the blue meadow brushing his hand through the very soft and thin halms, they were similar to grass but also totally different at the same time.   
He had seen some bigger animals crossing it before they vanished in the forest again. 

„Have you never been on a planet before?“

„No, I grew up in a space station and kept working in them. There was just no planet I was allowed to go to. For whatever reason. They said that I have precious knowledge and they cannot risk losing me if they send me to a planet that was not fully rated as safe.“

Jungjae rolled his eyes with the ongoing discussions he had had with his superiors. 

„They probably were too afraid that you would just go and hug the next dangerous being you meet or lick on a deadly plant.“

Woosung nudged him with his shoulder and sat down next to him, smiling.

„You’re probably right with that. I seem like I would do that don’t I?“

„Wouldn’t you?“

They both looked at each other and Jungjae could not help but laugh.   
He stretched and lay back into the grass, enjoying the tickle of it against his neck.

„Maybe it had something to do with me criticizing how our military forces were too cautious most of the time. I got way too many dead beings on my table for it to be excused as them being attacked.“

„Then it was probably your superiors being afraid that you would get into a fight with the military and end up on a table too.“

Woosung lay down next to him and brushed over his cheek, Jungjae closed his eyes and when he opened them again there was a lash he lost on the other’s finger.

„My mother once told me if someone finds your lash you can make a secret wish and blow against it and it will carry your wish into the sky safely until it comes true.“

„Did it work?“

„We lived in a space station there was no sky the wish could travel to come true.“

At least that was what his mother always told him why it did not work. They tried of course. Jungjae’s wish had always been the same. 

„But even though it never worked back then, my wish still came true in the end.“

He brushed his hands through the soft grass and looked at the sky that was bright pink with the sun standing the highest above them. 

„You want to make a wish now too, see if it works faster?“

Woosung offered and Jungjae nodded and sat up.

„Let’s try it.“

He inhaled a deep breath and blew against the lash, watching it fly off while making a wish.

„What were you wishing for?“

Woosung asked him but Jungjae only smiled secretly and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his finger.

„If I tell you it won’t come true.“

He smiled sheepishly kissing Woosung’s finger again.

-+-+-+-+-

„I wonder if those are eatable.“

Jungjae picked some violet, soft berries, at least they seemed similar to berries. They were formed like a hexagon but soft when he touched them and seemed like juicy raspberries.

Woosung grabbed his wrist, brought his hand to his lips, and bit into the fruit, its juice running over Jungjae‘s fingers.

Jungjae watched him, eyes fixated on the dark juice running down his lower lip and subconsciously parted his mouth when Woosung scratched the juice off his lip with his teeth. 

„Seems fine.“

Woosung met his eyes and ate the rest of the fruit quickly before he leaned down to lick the juice off of Jungjae‘s fingers.  
His tongue gliding between them to get the juice gathering there. Still holding his gaze he took two of Jungjae‘s fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.

Jungjae‘s breath hitched and he felt very hot suddenly. 

„They could have been poisonous. I should have tested them before.“

He mumbled and Woosung released his fingers, kissed his knuckles, and let go again.

„I watched those small animals with the puffy fur and the little horns eat them yesterday.“

Woosung reached behind Jungjae, picked another fruit, and pressed it against his lips.

„Normally you’re the one telling me in this situation that I should make tests first and not be so reckless.“

Jungjae chuckled but opened his mouth despite his words, purposefully taking the tip of Woosung’s finger into his mouth too.

„Because you are too reckless most of the time. Remember the poisonous spikes you touched out of curiosity about how sharp they are? We were lucky the medical department was able to produce an antidote so quickly. I tested those berries yesterday I knew they are fine.“

Jungjae just smiled, keeping his mouth closed while he bit into the fruit. The juice was very sweet but also a little bit salty. It was good and far from anything he had tasted before. He definitely could get used to it.

„Cheeky, testing things behind my back.“

„I wanted to surprise you with a desert.“

This made Jungjae smile sheepishly.

„Is it a special dessert? Because I think I’m really hungry for one.“

He glanced down, making a point and Woosung just leaned in to kiss him in a way that left Jungjae longing for so much more.  
-+-+-+-+-

„I really wanted to taste you since you wore these tight black jeans that left not much to the imagination.“

Jungjae mumbled against Woosung’s ear and brushed his hand along his stomach between his leg, wrapping his fingers around his cock.

Woosung kissed him, grabbing Jungjae’s ass and rubbing his finger along his cleft. They had just gotten back inside their make-shift bed after a bath in the lake that for once did not end up in them having sex. But only because Jungjae wanted to fulfill another long kept desire.

He moaned and pressed his hips back while he broke the kiss.

„I want to feel you grow in my mouth.“   
Giving Woosung another peck he wasted no more time and turned to the side, leaning down he took the other’s cock in his mouth.   
Sucking him in Jungnae moaned wantonly when he felt more blood rushing into it and Woosung’s hardening cock was filling his mouth until his tip was against the back of Jungjae’s throat. 

He moved back a little until only the head of Woosung's cock was left in his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit and sucking on it before he slowly moved down again. 

Jungjae let out a surprised gasp and leaned on his arms when Woosung grabbed his thighs and easily lifted him over so that his hips were above his head.

Tentacles tickled Jungjae's stomach and the feeling made him shudder. Woosung was spreading his asscheeks and Jungjae moaned lowly around the cock in his mouth when a wet tongue was licking over his hole.   
Woosung bit into his cheek and sucked on his taint. Jungjae shuddered when he felt his nose brush over his hole, his breath tickling him. He tried his best to concentrate on the cock in his mouth but took him too deep too quick and had to pause.  
He swallowed around Woosung’s cock, and heard him moan, felt the brush of air against his wet skin.

The tentacles, only softly teasing his nipples and the tip of his cock until now, suddenly wrapped around his waist and his thighs, spreading his legs some more and pulling him down at the same time Woosung’s tongue was pushing inside of him. Jungjae moved his head back and gasped, more tentacles moved over his body and teased his nipples.   
Even after doing this so many times already, his nipples were still so sensitive to their sucking and the way Woosung’s tongue was moving inside of him made his legs go weak.

Jungjae gasped against Woosung’s cock and felt it flinch against his lip. He wrapped his lips around it again, hollowing his cheeks, taking him into his mouth and down his throat. It was hard to move his head properly and concentrate on sucking Woosung’s cock with the other’s skilled tongue working him open but it was almost impossible when a tentacle slowly entered him too.

He was able to keep sucking until the tentacle pressed against his prostate, and another wrapped around his cock.   
Jungjae let go of Woosung’s cock and pressed his face against it, moaning wantonly while tried to move his hips.  
He rubbed his cheek against Woosung’s cock, moaning with his mouth hanging open, and wrapped his arms around his thighs, holding onto him tightly while he shuddered with the pleasure making his body shiver.

„Woosung.“

Woosung withdrew his tongue and sucked on Jungae's balls letting another tentacle slip into him. Jungjae loved the stretch when both tentacles inside him went deeper. When the by now familiar feeling of one sucking on the bundle of nerves inside of him took over, and Woosung wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock, Jungjae had to use all his willpower not to come.

His nails dug into Woosung’s skin and he brushed his open mouth along Woosung’s cock, whining his name.

Like this, there was no way he would do a proper job but he really wanted to taste Woosung. More than anything.

„Move your hips.“

He told Woosung, breathing hard, and took him in his mouth again. Jungjae wondered if Woosung had heard him but the question was answered when he thrust up at the same time his tentacle pushed inside.  
Jungjae moaned around Woosung’s cock and clenched around the tentacle inside of him. Pressing his hips against them as good as he could.

No matter how hard he tried Jungjae could not hold back anymore. The combination of all the sensations was just too much. Woosung’s tongue licking along his cock while his tentacles thrust into him and sucked on his nipples, the inside of his thighs, his prostate. If Woosung had not been using them on him like that before already Jungjae would not even have been able to hold as long as he did.

Jungjae released Woosung’s cock afraid he might bite him by accident and cried out when his orgasm hit him hard. Woosung sucked on his cock all through it, not letting go, the tentacles inside Jungjae also still moving until the feeling changed to being too much. Unable to bear. 

Jungjae wanted to move away, but the tentacles held him in place even when his body was jerking and trembling violently, trying to get away.

Woosung let go of his cock and he whimpered but his whimper turned into a desperate moan when the tentacles kept up teasing his hole.

„I won’t stop until I come too.“ 

Woosung breathed against Jungjae’s oversensitive cock and licked over it again, his tentacles slowing down but still thrusting into him.

Jungjae whimpered, but took Woosung's cock in his mouth again, using his hand to cup his balls while he moved his head, turning it and sucking him in as good as he could, while he used his tongue to twirl it around his head or press against the underside.

Woosung’s hips met the movement of Jungjae's head and he felt his thrusts getting more erratic. Jungjae moaned again, while he took Woosung down his throat, using the vibrations of his voice. Woosung buried his hand in his hair and pressed him down a little, urging Jungaje on even more, until he finally was rewarded with Woosung’s cum filling up his mouth. Jungjae moaned and swallowed it. Licking and sucking his cock clean until it was Woosung who was shuddering underneath him.

Jungjae whimpered when the tentacles slipped out of him and got up on wobbly knees.  
Groaning he shuffled around until he was finally lying in Woosung’s arms again, feeling heavy and perfectly relaxed. Woosung reached for a towel and cleaned off the spit on Jungjae's chin.  
When he was done he leaned in to kiss him deeply, letting Jungjae taste some of his own cum.  
He could not help but think that their joined cum was delicious.

Woosung wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer and they kissed until their kiss got sloppy, Jungjae slowly falling asleep.

„I love you.“

Jungjae smiled against Woosung’s neck and kissed his skin tiredly, tongue too heavy to answer him back.

In the morning he wished he had. Wondered if it had changed anything. Probably not.


End file.
